crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Polar Push
Polar Push is a minigame genre in Crash Bash. The player rides a polar bear cub (that looks like Polar) and tries to knock the opponents off the icy platform they are standing on. There are four Polar Push minigames: Polar Panic, Tilt Panic, Melt Panic, and Manic Panic. The Bearminator boss fight is styled like Polar Push. The polar bears have a stamina meter which quickly increases. Charging at another player takes away half of it. There is usually a hovering robot that gives the player power ups or "power downs" (although this robot is replaced with Uka Uka in Melt Panic. Uka Uka only gives the player "power downs" and he also melts the platform). Power ups include making the player bigger (and thus stronger) and lightning, which temporarily immobilizes everyone (for six seconds) except for whoever has it when the music ends (after ten seconds) and their teammate (if playing on teams). "Power downs" include shrinking the player (making them easier to knock off the platform) and anvils, which are similar to the lightning, except whoever has it when the music ends (after ten seconds) is crushed and killed by an anvil. In Melt Panic, Uka Uka's beam can temporarily turn players into snowballs and freeze them. Bombs also spawn in Manic Panic and when thrown at opponents, their polar bear is killed and they have to fight without it. If they are hit by a bomb while they are off their polar bear, they are killed. Also, a player without a polar bear cannot charge back onto the ice to save him/herself from falling. In battle and tournament modes, the Polar Push minigames are available from the beginning. Character Abilities *'Crash Bandicoot / Coco Bandicoot' - The bandicoots give average pushes with medium power. They make up for it though, as they can charge twice in a row and move around fast. *'Doctor Neo Cortex / Doctor Nitrus Brio' - The doctors give powerful pushes using their jet packs that can knock enemies away if aimed correctly, but this takes all of their charge meter away, so they will have to wait a while for it to recharge again. These characters should be careful if they miss a target, because the huge power can throw themselves off the arena. They can move about very fast. *'Dingodile / Rilla Roo' - The hybrids give mediocre pushes with poor power but they can charge multiple times in a row. Because of their massive size, Dingodile and Rilla Roo are also terribly slow at moving. *'Tiny Tiger / Koala Kong' - The titans give the best pushes, but are left with 1/3 stamina. These characters should be careful because the huge power can throw themselves off the arena. Because of their massive size, Tiny and Kong move slowly. Controls Analogue Stick/Directional Buttons: Move Button: Charge Button: Tap when on edge of the ice to return to the arena (only if on a polar bear) Button: Throw bomb (Manic Panic only) Gallery Polar_Panic.png|Polar Panic. Tilt_Panic.jpg|Tilt Panic. Melt_Panic.jpg|Melt Panic. Manic_Panic.png|Manic Panic. es:Polar Push Category:Crash Bash Category:Minigames Category:Minigame Genres